


Serendipity

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, English major!Hannah, F/F, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Will was a jerk and broke Grelle's heart, bisexual Grelle, but Hannah will fix it!, female pronouns for Grelle, lesbian Hannah, theatre major!Grelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: After her boyfriend William unceremoniously dumps her on Valentine's Day, Grelle is left disconsolate in the college library. When shy English major Hannah Annafellows unexpectedly appears, however, it starts to look like there may still be hope for a little romance...





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sapphic Sutcliff Week "Valentine's Day" prompt
> 
> ser·en·dip·i·ty (noun): the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way

Grelle sat at a deserted table in a forgotten nook of the school library, sobbing. Will had broken up with her _on Valentine’s Day_. How cruel! How could he hurt her so on her favorite holiday? She recalled the way he had readjusted his glasses before coldly informing her that their relationship “had turned into an unwanted distraction from my studies.” A sharp pain twisted in her gut as she once again saw the disdain and exasperation in his eyes. _Unwanted_. Fingers clenching and unclenching, Grelle bitterly prayed that Will would fail the business and economics classes that had taken precedence over her. How did she always manage to pick the worst boyfriends?

Well, Valentine’s Day was ruined now; that much was certain. What was she supposed to do? Go out on a date with herself? All the classy restaurants were probably booked solid, and the thought of other patrons’ pitying glances at her dejected figure seated at a solitary table made her blood boil. Grelle Sutcliff might not have a shred of self-respect, but she did have her pride. She might as well spend the evening huddled up under her comforter eating a bowl of ice cream, as was her custom after a bad break-up.

“What’s wrong?” a gentle voice asked shyly.

Grelle almost jumped out of her skin. What the hell?! Who in their right mind would be hanging out at the dusty old library on what was supposed to be one of the most romantic nights of the year? She looked up and was met with the sight of a tall young woman clutching a short stack of books to her copious bosom. Her lavender hair was plaited in a long braid that trailed down her back, and she wore a mauve peasant blouse and flowing skirt. Ornate, dangling silver earrings, a few silver rings on her fingers, and purple lipstick added a decorative touch to her outfit. What drew Grelle’s attention the most, though, were her eyes. They were an enthralling shade of blue, like lapis lazuli. Calm, kind eyes. Her face was extremely familiar, but Grelle’s brain was too foggy to put a name with it.

“Nothing,” Grelle snapped before realizing how ridiculous that sounded. She was a theatre major, but she was currently a wreck and didn’t have the energy to pretend to be happy after such an awful day. “Um…my…my boyfriend broke up with me,” she sniffled miserably before bursting into tears once again.

The girl rushed over, set her books on the table, and threw her arms around Grelle, commiserating with her as she related her private melodrama. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered sympathetically. She patted Grelle’s back consolingly, and Grelle rested her head on her chest. This ministering angel was soft, warm, and comforting—everything William wasn’t. “But you’re better off without him. Only an idiot would dump someone as beautiful as you,” the young woman continued, her tone growing indignant.

Grelle stared up at her, fluttering her tear-studded lashes. “You think I’m beautiful?” she asked, cheeks flushing. She was sure she looked like a mess, glasses askew and makeup horrendously smeared, but the compliment made her smile for the first time that day. “Oh, yes—I-I mean, everyone knows you’re one of the prettiest girls in school,” the woman stammered, looking adorably awkward. Grelle blinked again. Thoughts of William retreating to the back of her mind, she realized that this person, whoever she was, was _gorgeous_.

“I’m Hannah, by the way,” the woman said, beaming down at her seraphically.

Hannah couldn’t believe this. She’d resigned herself to another lonely Valentine’s Day and had swung by the library to pick up a few volumes of Tennyson or Browning to keep her company. She hadn’t dared to hope to bump into her longtime crush, but Grelle was cradled in her arms! _I’m holding her. I’m holding her. I’m holding—_Hannah’s articulate, erudite mind ground to a halt, fixated entirely on the heartbroken woman cradled against her bosom. Almost everybody on campus knew of Grelle Sutcliff. The fiery young theatre student, the raucous party animal, the rebel who lived her truth as a trans woman without giving a damn for other people’s opinions. Grelle fascinated Hannah. She was incredibly pretty, of course, but there was much more to her than that. The redhead was a phenomenal actress. Whenever she starred in one of the school plays, Hannah attended every performance, gladly paying the $5 admission. Grelle’s raw power and emotion left her spellbound. Rumor had it that she wanted to make a name for herself in Hollywood, though, in Hannah’s opinion, she was already a star. Grelle’s smile alone made her stomach do somersaults. Hannah tried not to think about her too often, though with little success. After all, what could a bookish, withdrawn English major possibly have to offer one of the college’s most famous personalities? More likely than not, Grelle didn’t even know she existed.

“Hannah…Annafellows?” Grelle asked hesitantly, brows furrowing. “The Poetry Club president? Aren’t you with the English department?”

Hannah’s breath hitched. “You know who I am?” she replied in a strangled whisper.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I? You come to all our plays,” Grelle laughed, eyes shining warmly. “_That’s_ where I recognized you from—you always sit in the same spot, so you’re easy to remember. And Ronnie says you’re one of the best Writing Center tutors he’s ever had!” Ronnie? Oh, she must mean Ronald Knox. The blond freshman often stopped by the campus writing center for help with his essays, and he was part of Grelle’s inner circle.

Hannah’s heart pounded when she realized that Grelle had somehow ended up in her lap. God, she couldn’t take this. Grelle’s face was so close to hers—

Grelle smiled, and the tearful, downtrodden girl was transfigured into a goddess. Hannah knew at that instant that this woman was her one and only. _Shit. I’m in love_.

“Thank you for listening to me,” Grelle told Hannah. She couldn’t believe how a few minutes with a person she mainly knew by sight had made her feel so much better. “But I’m sorry for dumping all my problems on you like this.”

“Don’t be!” Hannah shook her head. Her cheeks darkened, and she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Actually, if you’re feeling up to it, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Dove with me,” she said breathlessly. The Dove’s Nest (affectionately referred to as “the Dove” by the students) was an iconic restaurant in their college town, beloved for its delicious burgers, legendary milkshakes, and congenial atmosphere. A perfect spot for a date. Grelle scolded herself. She couldn’t put the cart before the horse like this. Hannah barely knew her, so she couldn’t possibly be asking Grelle out. It was probably just a friendly gesture on her part. When Grelle looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes, however, the thought of a date with Hannah Annafellows sounded irresistible.

“I’d love to!” she squealed, hugging Hannah tight and fighting the urge to cuddle her (She. Was. So. Soft.). “I need to change and freshen up, but I can be ready in about...oh…45 minutes or so.”

“Perfect,” Hannah smiled tenderly. A delighted little shiver raced across Grelle's skin. “Where should I pick you up?”

“Outside my dorm will be fine. It’s the Toboso building.”

“I’ll see you then, Miss Grelle.”

They went their separate ways, and Grelle practically floated back to her dorm. It looked like she was going to have a happy Valentine’s Day after all!


End file.
